Dive In
by angel4bella
Summary: One of the WWE's most hardworking superstars has never been in love before. What happens when he crosses paths with one certain blonde hair flipping diva?


**A/N:** First time I've written a fanfic in a very long time! This pairing was actually inspired by Ruina Pulchra's story, _Don't Look Back_. So if you're reading this, you rock! Hope you guys like it. :)

* * *

"This my friend is magnifique!" Maryse slurred as she raised her shot glass toward the bartender.

"Nothing like a little alcohol to forget your problems ey?" She then downed the gold liquid as fast as she could while closing her eyes. Maryse never did like the taste of tequila, but that didn't matter now. She was trying to numb everything that she felt just to get through the next few hours of the night.

"I think you've had enough there lady. You're wasted." The bartender said as he cleaned up the glasses in front of Maryse. The blonde shook her head rather slowly and tried to argue with him but he walked away before she could say anything.

"Bartender! Ne marchez-vous pas loin de moi! Don't you walk away from me!" Maryse shouted after him as the English words slowly formed in her head. Oh boy. She was wasted alright. The room was spinning and she suddenly felt a splitting headache. She lowered her head and clutched her blonde locks trying to stop the pain.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." She thought to herself. Maryse was currently in a bar at 2am. It was one of those dive bars that the superstars and divas go to after shows when they wanted to wind down. She didn't come alone earlier that night but her usual partners in crime, Nikki and Brie, both left hours ago for the hotel.

Maryse rarely drank this much. She had the occasional drink here and there but never too much that she felt sick the day after. She had a reason for getting wasted though. She got into a fight with Miz and they decided that they should take a break from each other. It was inevitable I suppose. They barely had anything in common and all they ever did was fight. They both got tired of having to argue over everything. More recently it was about Maryse's storyline with Ted DiBiase. Miz thought that he was okay with it at first but then he couldn't deny the fact that he was getting jealous as the weeks went by and as the storyline progressed. He began to question if Maryse's feelings towards Ted were merely platonic or if there was something more. She denied everything of course. There was nothing there. She just developed a closer friendship to Ted over the added time they spent with each other. Plus, she was not a slut. Maryse was not planning on destroying Ted's relationship with his wife.

The French diva lifted her head up and looked around the bar. There were some other superstars earlier that night but now the crowd had thinned and only a few were left. She would have to hitch a ride with one of them if she wanted to get back to the hotel. Maryse kind of forgot about the getting home part when she decided to get really wasted. Her rental was parked just outside in the parking lot but in the state she was in, driving wasn't really an option.

Maryse wasn't particularly close to any of the guys left in the bar. There was only one group of guys left huddled at the corner of the joint in a booth laughing their butts off. They were probably laughing at one of Santino's jokes. That guy was hilarious. She squinted her eyes to see that John Morrison was also there along with R-Truth, John Cena and Randy Orton.

"Great. l'embarras. How embarrassing." Maryse said shaking her head. She had to ask one of them for a ride. A thought suddenly popped into her head.

"Hmmm. I can always just rest my head and then drive back when I'm feeling a tad bit better." She told herself. It was a plan. She started to get down from the bar stool when she lost balance and fell right on her butt instead. Not only was her head hurting, now her ass was too.

"Aie!" Maryse squeaked as the guys looked over her direction. Just then a pale figure walked out of the bathroom just as she was trying to get up.

"Easy there lass. Ye don't wanna be breaking a nail." He said walking up to where she was and helping her up. Maryse couldn't really feel any embarrassment at that moment because she still felt the room spinning around her. She did however recognize that voice and the fiery red hair that she could faintly see amidst the blur of the lights. Her eyes were working against her now. She was seeing double and everything made her dizzy.

"Je vais bien. I'm fine. Thanks." Maryse said as she tried to stand up by herself but failed miserably when she lost her balance again and bumped into a bar stool.

"Well ye don't look fine. Ye look like yer too drunk to even walk outta here." The Irish accented voice chuckled as he supported the diva by the waist. His hands were big and sturdy Maryse thought to herself, probably because he was so big and burly. He was a tad bigger than the Miz, that's for sure.

"Ye aren't planning on driving yerself back to the hotel are ye?" He asked guiding her back to the bar stool she was sitting on a few minutes before. She looked up at him and smirked.

"I was hoping I could. Bad idea huh?" His mouth curled into a small smile which made Maryse a bit more comfortable talking to him. He wasn't much of a smiler you see.

"Don't mind riding with me do ye? John and Randy are riding with moy as well. We're about to head out in a bit. I'll just get me coat from our table alright?" He said patting her leg and walking back to where Santino and the boys were looking on. She sat there with her head hanging down, her body already feeling the exhaustion. Maryse just wanted to get out of there and sleep in her comfy hotel bed.

"Is she okay?" Randy asked as Sheamus returned to their booth. The rest of the guys looked over at Maryse who seemed to be falling asleep at the bar where Sheamus had left her.

"Lass is wasted out of her mind and thinking of driving herself back to the hotel. I offered her a ride instead. We good to go?" Sheamus asked taking his jacket as the guys all nodded and got up from their seats.

"Looks like somebody's gonna get lucky tonight." Santino piped in as Sheamus shook his head warily not really taking the comment to heart. He knew his friends were just dying to poke fun at him for offering a girl a ride home. That never happened very often, not even at all.

"Unlike some of ye, I don't go and bang every wasted girl I see at a bar." He joked as Santino clutched his heart and pretended to look hurt which everybody chuckled at.

"Am I imagining things or did Sheamus actually talk to a girl for once?" John Cena asked genuinely shocked as everyone seemed to unsuccessfully stifle their laughter at this.

Sheamus ignored the question and walked back to Maryse who was now halfway to dreamland, still hanging her head but still managing to sit up on the chair. Randy stood in front of both of them and glanced at his red-haired friend questioningly.

"I think you have to carry her to the car man. I don't think she'll be walking out of here on her own two feet." Randy stated as he poked Maryse gently on the arm leading her to lose her balance. Sheamus managed to catch her just right in time before she fell off the bar stool.

"Ohkay there Maryse. Nice and easy. Don't want Miz to get all up in moy business do I?" He joked as he maneuvered the blonde so he could carry her easily in his arms. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck which made Randy smirk and stifle a laugh.

"What are ye laughing at fella?" Sheamus asked raising his brow as Randy grabbed Maryse's bag from the counter seeing as his friend couldn't exactly carry any more things.

"This is the first time I've actually seen you with a girl. It amuses me to the highest regard." Randy said as he teasingly chuckled at the Irishman walking behind him. Sheamus rolled his eyes at this. He just didn't have the time for women, that's all. It had been quite a busy year for him to be quite honest. All he ever thought about was work, training or coming up with new ideas for well, work. Everything else seemed to be optional. He realized at that moment that he had turned into a workaholic. Not that he had any problem with that really. He had to give up something in order to reach his goals in his life. Unfortunately, that was women.

"Hey now…" Sheamus started to argue as they exited the bar and out to the parking lot.

"That doesn't mean anything. The lasses love me." He continued with a smirk. Randy rolled his eyes at this and let out a snort.

"Tell me one girl you've gone on a date with in the past 6 months." Randy retorted as they approached the two black SUVs where the rest of the guys were already standing.

"Lots!" Sheamus began to argue as Randy shook his head in amusement. This was an argument that he won no contest.

"I think you should just drive Maryse back to the hotel in her rental dude. Randy can drive yours. We don't have time to pick up her car tomorrow morning before the flight." John suggested as everybody nodded. Santino still had that smug grin on his face while raising his eyebrows repeatedly. Sheamus could not deny that he was genuinely amused by this.

"Fine. That sounds like it makes more sense. Could you find her keys for me fella?" Sheamus said looking at Randy who then rummaged through Maryse's bag and handed Sheamus her keys.

"Looks like you'll be driving home a girl for the first time in a while fella." Randy joked as Sheamus rolled his eyes at him.

"Yeah whatever. Meet ye guys there." The Irish man responded as he proceeded to unlock the black Volvo that Maryse rented. The blonde was still in his arms knocked out and not moving an inch. Her arms were still loosely wrapped around his neck and her head was resting steadily on his broad chest. As soon as the other superstars drove away, Sheamus looked down at the diva and checked to see if she was conscious.

"I should remind ye never to drink that much again." Sheamus said chuckling to himself. Maryse looked so peaceful and beautiful while she was sleeping. He smelled her perfume for the first time that night as he observed her shallow breaths.

"Miz is one hell of a lucky guy." That was all he could think of right at that very moment. He didn't even know why he was thinking about it but he wasn't going to lie to himself. Almost every guy in the locker room had the hots for Maryse at one time or the other. They never stood a chance though, she was no Kelly Kelly.

"Okay there princess. Here we go." Sheamus said as he opened the passenger side of the vehicle and slowly slipped Maryse into the seat. He could hear her slightly moan in disapproval at the change in position.

Sheamus walked over to the driver's side of the car and got in and shut the door quietly making sure that he didn't wake up the French beauty next to him. Just then he could hear a stifled ringing somewhere in the car. He knew it wasn't his phone because he always had it on vibrate. By process of elimination, he guessed it was Maryse's mobile going off in her bag. Sheamus quickly searched for it and didn't even look at the name flashing on the screen before answering it. He assumed that it was one of the divas checking up on her.

"Hello. Whoever this is, Maryse will have to get back to ye tomorrow. She is a little bit preoccupied at the moment." Sheamus answered looking over at Maryse who was still soundly sleeping. The person on the other end of the line didn't say a word but Sheamus could hear breathing.

"Hello?" Sheamus asked again. There was a sudden click and the call ended. Sheamus shrugged it off not thinking much of it and put Maryse's phone back in her bag. Little did the Irish man know that it was one Mike Mizanin who just called.


End file.
